Der Adventkalender
by tinschchen
Summary: Jeden Tag ein Türchen ... War Dumbledores Idee wirklich so gut wie er glaubt? Und wos ist Harrys 24.Türchen-Schoko abgeblieben? ... Finde es heraus ... 24 Tage-24Kapitel ... Ich versuchs zumindest!
1. 30 November

_Ich dachte mir: Wenn ich schon bis um Mitternacht warte, bis ich die erste Tür aufmachen kann, dann schreibe ich auch gleich was ... und das kam dabei raus. _

_Tja ...Jeden Tag ein Türchen und eine GEschichte ... Was passiert wohl in Hogwarts zu dieser Zeit ... _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_P.S: Der Review Button is zum Benutzen da!! ;)  
_

**Titel**: Der Adventkalender

Einleitung:

Dank Dumbledore war nun jeder Hogwartsianer im Besitz eines Adventkalenders. Natürlich war er je nach Person abgestimmt. Für viele der Kinder aus magischen Familien war diese Tradition neu. Jedoch fand sie rasch anklang, selbst unter den Slytherins. Viele konnten es auch gar nicht mehr erwarten. Warum durfte man das erste Türchen auch erst am 1. Dezember öffnen?

„Mister Malfoy, ich halte es nicht für klug, wenn Sie das erste Türchen bereits heute, am 30 November öffnen! Außerdem ist es äußerst dumm, so etwas auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", herrschte McGonagal den blonden Jungen an. Innerlich grinste sie, denn ihr erstes Türchen war ihr bereits zum Opfer gefallen. Federnden Schrittes zog sie von dannen.

Wütend funkelte Draco ihr nach. Was dachte sich die Alte eigentlich? Er war ein Malfoy. Er bekam immer, was er wollte! Auch diese Schokolade. Hastig wollte er das Türchen öffnen, als ihn der Kalender aus der Hand flog. „Nana Draco, reißen Sie sich zusammen!" Es war Snape. War den heute jeder in seiner Umgebung? Grummelnd verzog er sich in den Kerker.

Triumphierend hielt Snape Dracos Adventkalender hoch. In seinem Kalender war keine Schokolade, sondern Zaubertrankzutaten. Dumbledore hatte das für eine lustige Idee gehalten. Snape schnaubte. Er wollte genauso gerne Schokolade haben wie jeder andere auch in diesem Schloss. Unmöglich. Aber jetzt hatte er ja auch einen. „Nana Severus. Der gehört aber nicht Ihnen!" Snape zuckte leicht zusammen. Hinter ihm stand Dumbledore. Mist. „Der gehört dem jungen Malfoy. Ich werde ihn ihm gleich überreichen!" Missmutig machte er sich auf zu den Kerkern.

Grinsend sah Albus dem Schwarzhaarigen nach. Er fand seine Adventkalender- Idee immer noch fantastisch. Federnd schritt er durch die Eingangshalle und grüßte hier und da ein paar Schüler. Einige diskutierten über Muggelbräuche. Andere sprachen darüber, wie sehr es sie jetzt schon reizte, alle Türen zu öffnen. „Herr Professor!" Dumbledore hielt an und wandte sich um. „Harry, mein Junge. Was ist denn los?" Der arme Junge schien ganz verstört.

Harry war außer Atem. Er war den ganzen Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum bis hierher zur Halle gelaufen. Noch immer steckte ihm der Schock in den Knochen. Er musste erstmal tief durch Atmen, bevor er dem Schulleiter antworteten konnte. „Die Schokolade meines 24. Türchens fehlt!"


	2. 1 Dezember

**1. Dezember**

Am nächsten Tag herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung beim Frühstück. Dumbledore hatte Wind bekommen, dass einige bereits gestern die Papptür mit der Nummer 1 geöffnet hatten. Das schlimmste Vergehen war jedoch immer noch, der Raub von Harrys Schokolade. Ausgerechnet das 24. Türchen war geplündert worden. Niemand traute sich in seine Nähe. Er bedachte jeden mit einem feindseligen Blick. Seine Idee war doch perfekt gewesen.

Ebenso mies gelaunt war Snape. Missmutig betrachtete die Trollniere auf seinem Tisch. Sein Adventkalender gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er hätte auch gerne einen mit schokoladigem Inhalt. Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht? Severus wollte Schokolade um jeden Preis haben. Vielleicht erwischte er irgendwo jemanden, der mit seinem Adventkalender spazieren ging. Viele der Schüler, die aus magischen Familien kamen, machten das. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte er sich auf die Jagd.

Harry war echt niedergeschlagen. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. Wegen einer Kleinigkeit, war er nun so traurig. „Es ist doch nur Schokolade!" Harry sah nicht mal auf. „Es geht ums Prinzip Hermine!", schmatze Ron und ließ sie neben ihr nieder. Gierig stopfte der Rothaarige sich Kesselkuchen in den Mund. „Musst du immer essen?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und verlangte keine Antwort. „Vielleicht war es ja Du-weißt-schon-wer? Vielleicht hat er es jetzt auf Weihnachten abgesehen!" Hermine fuhr herum. Welcher Idiot war das denn? „Oh hi Neville. Ich bitte dich, das ist absurd!" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Während Hermine die Augen verdrehte erhob Harry sich. „Du hast recht Hermine, es ist eine Kleinigkeit. Dennoch will ich wissen wer es war."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Hagrid seinen Adventkalender geöffnet. Für ihn hatte Dumbledore einen ganz besonderen besorgt. Hinter jedem der 24 Türchen wartete ein Ei oder eine Miniatur eines gefährlichen Geschöpfes. Am liebsten würde er sofort alle aufreißen um sie alle zu sehen. Doch Dumbledore war vorhin bei ihm gewesen und hatte jedes Türchen mit einem Zauber belegt. Durch diesen Zauber konnte man von nun an immer nur eine Tür öffnen. Trübsal blasend saß er nun davor.

Dumbledore schritt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Irgendetwas fehlte noch, um die Adventzeit perfekt zu machen, nur was? Er kam einfach nicht darauf.

Währenddessen schlich Severus durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er war auf der Jagd. Der Schokotiger in ihm war erwacht. Er kannte diese Seite selbst nicht an sich. Aber einst wusste er, er brauchte diesen Süßstoff. Auf seinem Streifzug begegnete er einer verwirrten McGonagal. „Guten Tag Minerva. Gibt es etwas, was sie so aus der Fassung gebracht hat?" „Ähmm … erzählen Sie es nicht weiter Severus, aber ich habe gerade versucht, das 2. Türchen meines Adventkalenders zu öffnen und es funktionierte nicht! Anscheinend hat Dumbledore auf alle Kalender einen Zauberbann gelegt. Außerdem kommt der Gute schon seit Stunden nicht aus seinem Büro. Ich mache mir Sorgen!" Severus nickte. Der Alte wirkte langsam senil. Vor allem seine Ideen in letzter Zeit ließen zu wünschen übrig.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen nun bei Hagrid und tranken Tee. „Mhmm nach den Vorfällen gestern, hat Dumbledore einen magischen Bann auf alle Adventkalender gelegt. Es ist sowieso ein eigenartiger Brauch der Muggel." Hermine räusperte sich. „Er ist dazu da, um die Wartezeit auf Weihnachten ein wenig zu verkürzen, bzw. sie zu verschönern." Ron verdrehte die Augen, traute sich aber in Hermines Anwesenheit nichts zu sagen. „Mich würde interessieren, wer deine Schokolade geklaut hat!", überlegte Hagrid. Hermine seufzte. War das der so wichtig?

Aufgeregt hielt Dumbledore inne. Er war den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro umher geschritten um nach zu denken. Nun hatte er die Idee. Er würde alle dazu auffordern. Grinsend legte er sich ins Bett. Es konnte bis morgen warten.


	3. 2 Dezember

2. Dezember

Wieder herrschte beim Frühstück eine eigenartige Stimmung. Alle waren angespannt. Dumbledore hatte erneut eine Idee. Einigen graute bereits davor, zu erfahren, was es war. Andere konnten es gar nicht mehr erwarten. Derer waren jedoch nicht viele. Besonders Severus, der gestern nicht fündig geworden war, hatte keine Lust die Idee zu vernehmen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat Dumbledore ans Pult und trug seine neue glorreiche Idee vor: „Gestern Nacht ereilte mich erneut ein Geistesblitz. Jeder von euch wird jetzt einen Zettel rausnehmen und seinen Namen darauf schreiben. Professor Snape und Professor McGonagal werden sie einsammeln. Danach wird jeder Schüler aus einem großen Behälter einen Namen ziehen."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Gerade eben noch hatte er Albus einen bösen Blick zugeworfen und nun musste er Zettelchen einsammeln. Wie sein persönlicher Laufbursche. Umständlich erhob er sich und ging gemeinsam mit McGonagal durch die Reihen der Schüler. Auch die Lehrer mussten mitmachen. Er seufzte. Wenn er wohl ziehen würde?

Hermine rollte mit dem Augen. Es war zwar eine gute Idee, aber warum wollte der Schulleiter nur so viele Muggelbräuche nach Hogwarts bringen? Gespannt warf sie ihren Zettel in die Schachtel, die ihr Snape gerade reichte. Dabei kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Schnell wandte sie ihren ab und wurde rot. Was war nur los? Der Advent war anscheinend doch nicht so besinnlich, wie es schien.

Severus sah sie weiterhin an. Warum war sie errötet? Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Sie war eine Schülerin, was bildete sie sich ein. Vielleicht war sie aus Angst errötet? Ja, dass wird es wohl sein.

Ron hatte den Blickwechsel mitbekommen. Sauer sah er Snape nach. Nein. Hermine würde ihm gehören. Sie war doch klug genug, sich nicht auf so etwas einzulassen, oder? Er setzte ein Lächeln auf. „He Hermine, was glaubst du, wenn du ziehen wirst?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Naja, das kann man vorher nicht wissen. Aber Snape oder Draco würde ich nicht gerne als Engerl dienen." Ron sah sie verwirrt an. Hermine seufzte. „Dieses „Spiel" heißt Engerl-Bengerl! Es ist zur Adventzeit bei vielen Muggeln beliebt. Man zieht einen Namen und ist dann die ganze Adventzeit über nett und hilfsbereit zu dieser Person. Am Ende kauft man demjenigen ein Geschenk." Harry nickte. Er hatte zwar nie mitgespielt, kannte das Spiel aber aus der Muggelschule.

Dumbledore sah den beiden Professoren bei der Einsammelung zu. Nachdem er sah, dass sie fertig waren, erhob er sich. „So. Stellt euch alle in einer Reihe auf, damit ihr ziehen könnt. Die Behälter werden hinten aufgestellt. Beim Vorbeigehen wird ein Zettel gezogen. Nicht vergessen: Nicht tauschen und nicht plaudern!" Die Schüler erhoben sich missmutig und begaben sich zur Tür.

McGonagal zog als erste einen Namen. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie wusste bereits jetzt, was sie ihm zu Weihnachten schenken würde.

Mit spitzen Fingern hob er einen Zettel aus dem Behälter. Severus hatte nicht wirklich Lust mitzumachen. Langsam entfaltete er das Papier. Was wäre, wenn er Potter gezogen hätte? Er könnte ihn einen Fluch auf den Halsjagen und danach behaupten, es wäre sein Geschenk gewesen. Böse grinsend las der den Namen. Das Grinsen gefror. Hermine Granger.

Fröhlich pfeifend entfaltete Albus sein Papier. Wen er wohl gezogen hatte? Harry Potter. Mhmm, was sollte er ihm wohl schenken? Noch mehr Liebe? Nein, er brauchte ein Geschenk wie es der Junge noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Endlich waren Harry, Ron und Hermine dran. Jeder der drei hatte einen Zettel in der Hand und standen sich gegenüber. „Okay. Wir werden uns nicht erzählen, wenn wir haben!", versprachen sie sich. Sie öffneten die gefalteten Papiere gleichzeitig.


	4. 3 Dezember

_Danke Rhady ^^ ... aber so is nun mal ein richtiger Adventkalender ^^_

_lg tinschchen_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**3. Dezember**

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Selbst nachdem er eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, wurde er immer noch nicht damit fertig. Der Name geisterte immer wieder in seinem Kopf umher. _Draco Malfoy_. Er hätte jeden ziehen können, doch leider erwischte er seinen Feind. Was schenkte man jemanden, den man hasste?

Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Ihr Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Noch einmal las sie den Namen auf ihren Zettel. _Severus Snape_. Dieses Stück Papier würde sie sich später einrahmen und über ihren Kamin hängen. Es war quasi ein Autogramm von ihm. Schwer verliebt seufzte sie. Doch welch Geschenk war ihm würdig?

Ron wusste nicht, was er von seinem Bengerl halten sollte. Was schenkte man so einem Kerl bloß?_ Rubeus Hagrid_. Hagrid erwartete sicher ein spektakuläres Geschenk. Ron schluckte. Vermutlich wollte er ein gefährliches Tier haben. Wo sollte er so etwas herbekommen? Einfallsreichtum war gefragt.

Nicht nur die drei hatten Probleme. Im ganzen Schloss gab es Unzufriedene. Doch Dumbledore ließ keine Tauschgeschäfte zu. Er selbst war glücklich damit, dass er seinen Liebling hatte. Gut das niemand etwas davon wusste. Der einzige, der noch glücklich war, war Nevile. Der hatte nämlich Professor Sprout gezogen. Das würde einfach werden.

Aufgebracht schritt Draco im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. „Das ist unglaublich. Ich werde Dumbledore verklagen! Wie kann man nur so einen Mist veranstalten?" Crabbe und Goyle nickten. Sie wussten zwar nicht, wenn der Blonde gezogen hatte, stimmten aber zu. Draco hielt den zerknitterten Zettel in seiner Faust. _Sibyll Trewlawney_. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er wollte doch unbedingt Snape haben.

Die Klingel verkündete den Stundenbeginn. Harry und seine Freunde nahmen missmutig im Kerker Platz. Niemand von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust mit dieser Fledermaus Zaubertränke zu haben, außer Hermine. Sie schien wie immer gut gelaunt und zeigte das auch jedem. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ron sah niedergeschlagen in sein Buch. Snape betrat den Raum und erklärte ihnen was zu tun war. Währenddessen schmachtete Hermine in die ganze Zeit an. „Dann beginnen Sie jetzt unverzüglich den Trank zu brauen!"

Ihm waren ihre Blicke nicht entgangen. Hatte irgendwo einen Fleck? Unbemerkbar sah er an sich hinab. Nichts war anders an ihm. Nicht anders als sonst. Er könnte ihr völlig grundlos Punkte abziehen. Nein. Sie war sein Engerl, das wäre gegen die Regeln. Innerlich verfluchte er erneut Dumbledore und seine Ideen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Schüler bereits begonnen ihre Tränke zu bereiten. Wie immer war Granger die fähigste und schnellste, so wie er selbst damals als Schüler war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum verglich er sie mit sich selbst? Am Ende der Stunde trat er an jeden Kessel heran und sah hinein. Niemand hatte den Trank auch nur halbwegs zustande gebracht. Alle bis auf sie. Vor ihrem Trank verweilte er länger. Severus rang mit sich selbst. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor für eine hervorragende Bereitung des Trankes! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier!" Bevor jemand etwas vermuten konnte, rauschte er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als er in seinem Büro war, knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Verwirrt blickten ihm alle hinterher bis auf die Gryffindor. Langsam erhoben sich alle und verließen den Raum. „Langsam werden hier alle verrückt", stellte Ron fest. Snape hatte schon immer eine Klatsche, aber zurzeit schien er noch komischer zu sein. „Das ist der Advent", wendete Harry ein. Er selbst glaubte ja nicht daran. Irgendetwas geschah schon wieder in diesem Schloss und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte.


	5. 4 Dezember

**4. Dezember**

Die 4. Tür war geöffnet worden. Wieder Schokolade für alle, außer für Severus. Immer noch wurmte es ihn, dass er hinter jedem Türchen eine Zaubertrankzutat fand. Wie war Dumbledore nur auf so eine bescheuerte Idee gekommen? Seufzend legte er die Baumschlangenhaut in seinen Vorratsschrank. Mies gelaunt wie immer machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Hermine war bereits am frühen Morgen auf den Ländereien unterwegs. Einst hatte sie hier irgendwo einen Kirschbaum wachsen gesehen. Heute, am 4. Dezember, war Barbaratag. Wie es der Brauch verlangte, schnitt sie junge Zweige von dem Baum, um sie später ein zu frischen. Am Weihnachtstag dann sollten sie blühen. Es gab viele Bedeutungen für das Blühen der Zweige. Auf eine davon hoffte Hermine besonders: Jedem Zweig wurde ein Name eines Verehrers zugewiesen. Der Zweig, der dann blühte, würde der spätere Bräutigam werden. Deswegen schnitt Hermine genau zwei ab. Einer für Ron und einer für Severus.

Ron und Harry saßen beide grummelnd neben einander. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf Frühstück. Ron überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, was er Hagrid schenken sollte. Ein Drachenei? Das hatte er schon mal. Harry hingegen überlegte, wie er herausfinden konnte, was hier los war. Draco war sein minderstes Problem. Er würde ihm irgendeine Tafel Schokolade, oder so schenken. Nichts Besonderes. Ron hingegen schien sich zu zermürben und das nur wegen eines Geschenks.

Albus beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen genau. Anscheinend machte er sich schon wieder Sorgen um etwas. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er eine Menge Falten auf der Stirn bekommen. „Hallo Albus. Wie geht es dir?" Er zuckte aus seinen Gedanken. McGonagal stand direkt neben ihm und grinste ihn an. „Ähm gut danke. Und dir?" „Auch gut!" Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Dies machte ihm irgendwie nervös. Er hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass sie mehr wollte als nur Freundschaft.

Sorgfältig und mit viel Liebe kennzeichnete sie jedes der beiden Zweige mit einem farbigen Band. Rot für Ron und grün für Severus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann zog sie magisch an. Bereits als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, waren die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch erwacht. Mysteriös und geheimnisvoll mussten die Männer sein, die ihre Liebe verdienten. Seufzend ging sie zum Unterricht.

Wahrsagen. Das mit Abstand unnötigste Fach hier in Hogwarts. Naja bis auf Muggelkunde, dachte Draco und ließ die Kristallkugel am Tisch hin und her rollen. „Mister Malfoy, unterlassen Sie dies bitte!" Trelawney stand direkt vor ihm. Ihr insektenhaftes Aussehen versetzte ihm einen leichten Schreck. „Natürlich", murmelte er. Sorgfältig bettete er die Kugel wieder auf dem kleinen dafür vorgesehenen Sockel. Er erstarrte. Warum hatte er das getan? Er war doch sonst nicht so!

Luna Lovegood schritt barfuß durch die Gänge. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. Ihre Schuhe waren wie immer verschwunden. Ihre Schritte führten sie automatisch zur Großen Halle, während ihr Bewusst sein wie immer auf einer weiten Reise war. Auch ihre Gedanken kreisten um Weihnachten und um das Spiel. _Ron Weasley_. Was würde der Rotschopf wohl haben wollen? Sie könnte ihm etwas gegen Schlickschlupfe schenken.

McGonagal saß auch jetzt beim Mittagessen neben Albus und warf ihm verstohlene Blicke zu. Schon immer hatte sie diesen Mann geliebt und ihre Gefühle verborgen. Warum fiel es ihr jetzt so schwer? Entsetzt sprang sie auf. Sie musste ein wenig Abstand finden von dem Mann. Irgendetwas schien ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, wer und was schuld an den ganzen Merkwürdigkeiten sein könnte.


	6. 5 Dezember

**5. Dezember**

Wie jedes Mugglekind, wusste auch Hermine dass heute der Krampustag war. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr einige große Milka Krampuse geschickt. Diese wollte die Braunhaarige an ihre Freunde verteilen. Vor allem ihr Bengerl sollte einen bekommen. Früh morgens war sie hinab gestiegen in den Kerker und hatte die Schokoladenfigur vor seinem Büro in einem Körbchen platziert. Eine Karte hatte sie auch beigelegt: „Wenn Sie brav sind kommt vielleicht nicht nur der Krampus zu Ihnen." Natürlich würde er morgen auch noch einen Nikolaus bekommen. Anschließend schlich sie sich ins Jungenschlafzimmer und brachte Ron und Harry einen.

Als Severus erwachte hatte er von vornherein keine Lust seinen Adventkalender zu öffnen. Noch immer schmerzte ihn die Tatsache keine Schokolade zu bekommen. Er ließ das Ding linksliegen und begab sich bei seiner Bürotüre nach draußen. Sofort sprang ihm die rote Gestalt ins Auge. Was war das? Vage erinnerte er sich an seine Kindertage. Man hatte ihm doch tatsächlich einen Krampus geschenkt. Diese Engerl-Bengerl Sache war doch zu etwas gut.

Minerva hatte kein Auge zu bekommen. Noch immer rasten die Gedanken ihn ihrem Kopf wild umher. Wenn ihre Vermutungen stimmten, dann würde das schlimme Folgen mit sich bringen. Doch was sollte sie dagegen unternehmen?

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren an diesem wunderschönen Samstag fröhlich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Auch für ihn hatte Hermine eine schokoladige Überraschung. Der Halbriese freute sich sehr darüber und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Danach saßen die 4 bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen. Ron sah ihn immer wieder nervös an. „Sag mal, was würdest du dir zu Weihnachten wünschen?" Hagrid sah ihn durchbohrend an. „Mhmm weiß nich. Vielleicht ein Drachenei. Ich vermisse Norbert so doll!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Die drei seufzten. „Nicht schon wieder Hagrid. Dann bekommst du Ärger und wir bestimmt auch wieder", mutmaßte Hermine. Sie begannen zu lachen. Nur Ron nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er ein Drachenei besorgen musste.

Genüsslich verspeiste Severus die Schokolade. Endlich hatte er auch etwas Süßes bekommen. Immer wieder las er die Karte durch. Diese Schrift kannte er doch, er konnte sie im Moment nur nicht einordnen. Eigenartig.

Harry war in den Schlafsaal zurück gekehrt. Er wollte seine Hausaufgaben erledigen und musste ein Buch holen. Auf seinem Bett stand ein riesiger Korb mit Leckereien. Auf einem Zettel stand bloß: „Der Krampus war da!" Er zog eine Braue hoch. Die Schrift kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. Als er wieder unten ankam, hatte er den Korb mitgenommen. Ron klappte der Mund auf. „Wow, du glücklicher!" Harry nahm einen kleinen Krampus heraus und rief einen Hauselfen herbei. Auf einen Zettel kritzelte er etwas, dass Ron und Hermine nicht sehen konnten. Dann wandte er sich zum Hauselfen. „Bring das zu der Person, die auf dem Zettel steht. Sag aber nicht, von wem das ist!" Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Draco döste leicht auf der Couch, als ein lautes Plopp ihn auf schrecken ließ. „Was zum Teufel …" Ein kleiner Hauself verbeugte sich vor ihm und reichte ihm etwas. Danach verschwand er wieder. Misstrauisch beäugte er die Schokoladenfigur und entfaltete das Papier. „Lieber Draco. Ich kenne nur deine böse Seite, deswegen lasse ich dir diesen Krampus zukommen. Lg" Sofort köpfte Draco das Schokomännchen.

In der Zwischenzeit genoss Albus in seinen Räumen eine Tasse Tee. Minerva hatte sich zu ihm gesellt, da sie ihm etwas sagen wollte. Doch als sie ihn sah, hatte sie es bereits wieder vergessen.


	7. 6 Dezember

_Danke midnite-thunder _

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_lg tinschchen_

**6. Dezember**

Es war ein herrlicher Sonntagmorgen. Über Nach t hatten sich die Ländereien weiß gefärbt und wirkten auf jeden Betrachter bezaubernder als sonst. Ron interessierte das herzlich wenig. Er schrieb einen Brief an seinen Bruder Charlie. Sein einziges Anliegen war es, für Hagrid ein Drachenei zu beschaffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er das tat.

Auch heute fand Severus etwas vor seinem Büro. Ein kleiner Milka Nikolaus verssüßte ihm den Morgen. So kam es, dass er gut gelaunt zum Frühstück kam. Albus war ziemlich verwirrt, als er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des sonst so Verbitterten zu sehen. „Was ist dir den heute mal nicht über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er perplex. „Also deine Drachenleber war es ja mal nicht!", witzelte er. Albus gluckste. Er liebte es, Severus zu Ärgern.

Hermine war das leichte Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht nicht entgangen. Es machte sie glücklich, ihn einmal fröhlich zu sehen, auch wenn es nur verdeckt war. Doch Harrys Miene ließ ihre Freude schnell wieder verschwinden. „Was hast du?" Harry schrak aus den Gedanken. „Nichts, ich habe nur nachgedacht." „Doch nicht schon wieder wegen dem Adventkalender oder?" Beschämt sah Harry zu Boden. Hermine seufzte.

Minerva ließ sich das Frühstück von einem Hauselfen ins Zimmer bringen. Sie musste einen Weg finden, diesen Bann zu durchbrechen. Ob auch andere betroffen waren? Natürlich, warum denn nicht.

Severus gute Laune hielt den ganzen Tag an. Er hatte es sich draußen im Freien gemütlich gemacht. Als seine Finger zu gefrieren drohten, steckte er sie in die Tasche und entdeckte den Zettel wieder. Hermine Granger. Der Name zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, aber wieso? Geschockt stellte er fest, dass er ihr keinen Nikolo zukommen hat lassen. Sofort beauftragte er einen Hauselfen damit.

Albus schickte ebenfalls nach einen Hauselfen. „Tipsy, bring mir doch bitte Schokolade!" Der Hauself verneigte sich und machte sich auf die Suche danach. Dumbledore hatte das schon öfters getan.

Ron war in Gedanken versunken, als ihn ein Schneeball traf. Harry kugelte sich vor Lachen, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Der Rotschopf warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Und schon begann die wilde Schneeballschlacht. Hermine saß nur daneben und sah zu. Plötzlich stand Luna neben ihr. „Hi!" Hermine nickte bloß zur Begrüßung. „Mhmm was er sich wohl wünscht?", fragte die Blonde eher sich selbst, als Hermine. „Tja zurzeit würde ich trockene Kleidung sagen!", lachte Hermine. Missmutig zog sich Luna zurück.

Wie immer saß Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Sein Blick war an die Decke geheftet. Warum nur interessierte ihn plötzlich die Meinung dieser Versagerin? Noch nie hatte er sich für seine Lehrer interessiert. Schon gar nicht für diese. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Nachdem Ron und Harry die Schlacht eingestellt hatten, waren beide klatschnass. Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Jetzt werdet ihr bestimmt krank!", sagte sie in einen mütterlichen strengen Ton. Die Jungs verdrehten die Augen. Plötzlich schwebte neben dem Rothaarigen ein Bündel Kleidung. „Wer oder was zum Teufel?" Hermines Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. Nun wusste sie, wer Lunas Bengerl war.


	8. 7 Dezember

_Sry für das knappe Chap ... ich hatte leider keine Zeit für mehr _

_lg tinschchen_

**7. Dezember**

Der normale Schulalltag hatte Hogwarts wieder eingeholt. Müde und teilweise pitschnass saßen die Schüler in den Stunden und langweilten sich. In den Pausen wurden immer Schneeballschlachten abgehalten, um die Stimmung zu lockern.

Zaubertränke war heute wieder besonders hart. Snapes gute Laune schien verraucht zu sein und war seiner normalen Stimmung gewichen. Hermine dachte nach, woran es liegen könnte. Doch sie kam auf keinen gewinnbringenden Gedanken. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass es an seinem Adventkalender lag. Wieder lobt er sie gegen Ende und verpasste ihrem Haus 10 Punkte für einen gelungenen Trank. Auch das war ihr ein Rätsel.

Albus genoss die Adventzeit in vollen Zügen. Der zweite Adventsonntag war gestern gut über die Bühne gelaufen. Nichts war passiert. Glücklich lehnte er sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück. Er hatte es sich in seinem Büro vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und aß Schokolade.

Beim Mittagessen starrte Ron abwesend an die verzauberte Decke. Er erwartete Antwort. Schnelle Antwort. Doch keine Eule flog da oben. Grummelnd stocherte er in seinem Essen. Hermine betrachtete ihn besorgt, auch Harry schien besorgt.

Albus blickte auf die 3 herab. Es schien sie etwas zu bedrücken. Wenn sie sich weiterhin so sorgen machten, würden sie alle tiefe Falten bekommen werden. Er sah sich am Lehrertisch um. Minervas Platz war leer, Severus sah noch deprimierter drein als sonst und Hagrid schien sich auf etwas zu freuen. Das konnte unmöglich etwas mit seinen Ideen zu tun haben.

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. Er bemerkte nicht Rons geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Erst als dieser an sein Bett kam, sah Harry, dass seinen Freund etwas bedrückte. Der Rothaarige hielt seinem Freund seinen Adventkalender vor die Nase. Rons 24. Türchen war ebenfalls geöffnet worden.


	9. 8 Dezember

8. Dezember

Das Trio wartete erst gar nicht bis zum Frühstück. Gleich nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, begaben sie sich zu Dumbledore. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Irgendjemand schaffte es anscheinend seinen Bann zu umgehen. Energisch klopfte Hermine an die Tür des Schulleiters.

„Herein!?" Albus fragte sich, wer ihn zu so früher Stunde besuchte. Gerade eben erst war er aus dem Bett gekrochen und hatte sich angezogen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten den Raum. Der junge Weasley hielt seinen Kalender in den Händen. Sofort sah Albus was los war. „Nicht noch einer!" „Doch!", kam es scharf von Hermine. „Ihr Zauber scheint nicht standhaft zu sein!" Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Es muss viel dunkle Magie im Spiel sein, um den Bann zu brechen. Geht frühstücken, ich werde darüber nach denken!" Die drei taten wie geheißen.

Anscheinend war wieder etwas schief gegangen, dachte sich Minerva, als Albus wenig erfreut am Lehrerisch erschien. „Albus?" Er schien in Gedanken gewesen zu sein, denn er schrak auf und sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist etwas?" „Ähmm ja. Jetzt ist nicht nur Harrys Schokolade verschwunden, sondern auch die von Ron." Minerva seufzte. „Glaubst du, dass du den Bann zu schwach angesetzt hattest?" Sofort schreckte sie zurück. Sein wütender flammender Blick traf sie hart. Natürlich dachte er nicht so. Der große Dumbledore, was würde er schon falsch machen. Niedergeschlagen widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

Severus war das Gespräch nicht entgangen. Dumbledore schien seinem Alter endlich gerecht zu werden. Alt und schwach, mit einem Hauch Senilität. Schelmisch grinste er in seinen Kaffeebecher. Er würde sich schon noch für den Schokoladen-losen-Adventkalender rächen. Darauf konnte sich der alte Sack wetten.

„Draco? Ist alle in Ordnung?" Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihren Freund besorgt an. Sein Blick war träumerisch gewesen und war direkt auf Trelawney gerichtet. Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sie aus seinen Gedanken zu bringen. „Ich glaube, ich bin krank. Aber es ist nicht die Schweinegrippe!", fügte er hinzu, als alle vor ihm zurück wichen. Oder vielleicht, war es ein Zauber? Böse funkelte er zu Potter hinüber. Wenn ja, dann war nur er dran schuld!

Harry war de vernichtende Blick seines Feindes nicht entgangen. Was hatte der nun schon wieder? Seit er ihm damals die Freundschaft untersagt hatte, waren sie nun schon verfeindet. Doch was würde er sich zu Weihnachten wünschen? Schnell wandte Harry seinen Blick ab. Wie konnte er in diesem Moment nur an so was denken? Weihnachten lag doch noch so weit weg.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne große Ereignisse. Einige fanden es langweilig, Dumbledore jedoch war froh darüber. Hin und wieder konnte etwas passieren, doch nicht jeden Tag. Er hätte sowieso keine Zeit dafür. Noch immer versuchte er das Rätsel der verschwundenen Schokolade zu lüften.


	10. 9 Dezember

**9. Dezember**

Langsam nahm Severus seinen Schokoladen-lose-Adventkalender hin. Es brachte nichts sich darüber aufzuregen. Er stellte das Gläschen Alraunenpulver in seinen Vorratsschrank. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es gar keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Immerhin kam er so an Zutaten, ohne selbst Geld dafür auszugeben. Außerdem könnte er sich die Schokolade auch bei den Hauselfen aus der Schulküche stibitzen.

Nun war es Ron, der schlecht drauf war. Und das nur wegen Schokolade, wie es Hermine oft genug betonte. Harry hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, doch Ron war bei solchen Sachen viel sensibler. „Es ist doch nur Schokolade!", meinte Harry, „mir ist es doch auch längst egal, dass meine weg ist! Mir ist im Moment nur wichtig, wer es geschafft hat, Dumbledores Bann zu brechen oder zu umgehen." Hermine pflichtete ihm bei. Es war wirklich viel wichtiger dies herauszufinden.

Severus schlich sich, während die Schüler alle Unterricht hatten, in die Schulküche. Er selbst hatte gerade eine Stunde frei. „Guten Tag, Sir!" Einige Hauselfen wuselten auf ihn zu. „Was wünschen Sie?" Severus wandte sich an Dobby. Er kannte den kleinen Elfen. Einst war er der Diener seines Freundes Lucius gewesen, doch nur wegen Potter jetzt nicht mehr. „Bring mir ein wenig Schokolade!", befahl er in einem barschen Ton. Dobby zuckte zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, Sir! Aber die ganze Schokolade ist für die Adventkalender verwendet worden, Sir." Severus musste sich setzen. Seine letzte Chance auf Schokolade. Vernichtet. „Sir, geht es Ihnen gut? Soll Dobby Madam Pomfrey holen?" Geistes abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf. Plötzlich kam ihn etwas in den Sinn. „Dobby, bringe Miss Granger ein paar Kekse. Sag aber nicht wer sie schickt!" Der kleine Hauself nickte.

Harry und Hermine waren immer noch dabei Ron zu trösten. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu schmollen. Die Mittagspause hatte gerade begonnen und sie waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt. Erschrocken sprangen sie jedoch alle auf, als Dobby mit einem lauten Knall erschien. „Miss Granger, ich habe Kekse für Sie." Hermine sah ihn an. „Von wem sind die den?" Dobbys Augen weiteten sich. „Darf ich nicht sagen!" Er reichte ihr die Kekse und verschwand wieder. Die Braunhaarige konnte es sich denken. Die Süßigkeiten waren von ihrem Engerl. Genüsslich aß sie einen Keks.

Severus eilte aus der Küche. Niemand durfte ihn entdecken. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter einer Ecke hervor, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Erschrocken fasste er sich ans Herz. „Tag, Severus!", begrüßte ihn Minerva freundlich. „Mein Gott, Minerva. Ich sterbe noch an einem Herzinfarkt, wenn Sie so etwas öfter machen!" Daraufhin musste sie lachen. „Wieso waren sie den so angespannt?" Nun traf ihn ihr strenger Blick. Diesen Blick hasste er, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. „Ich … ich muss mich nicht vor Ihnen rechtfertigen!", fuhr er sie barsch an und stapfte missmutig davon. Perplex sah Minerva ihm nach. Hatte er etwas mit den Merkwürdigkeiten zu tun?


	11. 10 Dezember

Minerva war seit gestern der festen Meinung, Severus habe etwas mit den merkwürdigen Umständen zu tun. Es war leichter das zu glauben, obwohl ein Versagen Dumbledores auch sehr nahe liegen könnte. Nein, auf keinen Fall war Albus daran schuld, schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Diesen Gedanken durfte sie nie wieder zu lassen.

Severus wusste was sie dachte. Warum den auch nicht, immerhin beherrschte er Legilimentik. Es machte ihn wütend diese Gedanken zu vernehmen. Unerhört! Unglaublich! Er war es nicht gewesen.

Ron hatte aufgehört zu schmollen und dafür Hermines restliche Kekse aufgefuttert. Das stimmte diese nicht sonderlich glücklich, sie machte aber kein Theater draus. Sie wollte einfach einen normalen ereignislosen Tag erleben.

Der Tagesprophet kündete jedoch keinen normalen Tag an. Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wurde gesichtet. Nicht weit weg von Hogwarts, hatte ein altes Ehepärchen ihn entdeckt. Nun erhoben sich Stimmen, die behaupteten, dass der dunkle Lord am Verschwinden der Schokolade beteiligt war. Einzig Hermine tat der Kopf schon weh, von der Dummheit der Schülerschaft. „Was soll Voldemort den mit Schokolade?" Ron zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. „Weiß ich doch nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung was in seinem bösen und fiesen Hirn so vor sich geht!" „Harry, du bist doch noch vernünftig oder?", fragte sie den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig. Er nickte. „Dennoch mache ich mir Sorgen! Er ist ganz in unserer Nähe!" „Was ist, wenn er Weihnachten klauen will!", meldete sich Neville zu Wort. Der vernichtende Blick Hermines brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Auch Albus Dumbledore war nicht froh gesinnt über diese Neuigkeit. Sofort rief er Severus in sein Büro. „Du bist wieder als Spion fungieren! Ich muss wissen was er vor hat!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und funkelte Albus dafür böse an. Wieder musste er zu diesem herrschsüchtigen Idioten.

Luna beobachtete während jeder Mahlzeit Ron aus sicherer Entfernung. „Ich weiß, wen du gezogen hast!", erklang es hinter ihr. Es war Hermine. „Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir herauszufinden, was er haben möchte." Die Blonde nickte. Freudig hopsend verschwand Hermine.

Draco hatte es gerade mit angesehen. Was waren diese Mädchen auch komisch heutzutage? Doch was würde er Trelawney schenken? Einen Teebeutel? Eine Kristallkugel? Alles unnützes Zeug. Wenn sie wirklich die Gabe der Vorraussicht besäße, hätte sie ihm schon längst sagen können, was er von ihr wollte.

Missmutig machte sich Severus auf den Weg. Während alle Schüler gemütlich beim Abendessen saßen, stahl er sich aus dem Schloss um zum dunklen Lord zurück zu kehren. Und das so knapp vor Weihnachten, seufzte er und verschwand im Schneegestöber.


	12. 11 Dezember

_danke Siarah_

_lg tinschchen_

**11. Dezember**

Albus hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Es machte ihm sorgen, dass er Severus mal wieder zu Voldemort geschickt hatte. Was ist, wenn er diesmal nicht wieder zurückkam? Wenn Voldemort ihm auf die Schliche kam? Nein. Daran durfte er nicht denken.

Endlich kam die heiß ersehnte Eule für Ron an. Charlie. In dem Brief stand, dass er ihm nicht ohne gutes Wissen seinem kleinen Bruder ein Drachenei schicken konnte. Der Rothaarige war am Boden zerstört. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er musste einfach eines bekommen.

Harry bekam davon nichts mit. Seine Narbe schmerzte höllisch. Er hatte eine Ahnung, warum es so war. Die Vorstellung graute ihm. Voldemort plante erneut etwas, doch was? Es wurmte Harry es nicht zu wissen. Es war quasi die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Severus war sehr unruhig und musste sich konzentrieren um ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. Der dunkle Lord blickte auf, als er in dem Versteck ankam. „Guten Tag, Severus. Hast du mir Schokolade mitgebracht?" Verwirrt blickte er seinen Meister an. „Ähm, my Lord?" Er lachte. „Nein ich hatte schon genug." Verwirrt blickte Severus Voldemort an. War den jetzt jeder verrückt geworden? Zwanghaft unterdrückte er einen Seufzer. „My Lord was führt euch in diese Gegend?" Der dunkle Lord lächelte. „Wie immer der Junge und der Geruch von Schokolade!" Er lachte und Wurmschwanz, sein Begleiter tat es ihm gleich.

Ron war deprimiert. Harry und Hermine konnten sich nicht erklären wieso. Während Harry versuchte seinem Rothaarigen Freund etwas zu entlocken, fand Hermine zufälligerweise den Brief von Charlie. Logisch schlussfolgerte sie, wenn ihr Freund gezogen hatte. Langsam machte es ihr Spaß, heraus zu finden, wer wen gezogen hatte.

„Sag Severus, was hat sich so zugetragen in unserem allerliebsten Hogwarts?" „Nun ja, Dumbledore beglückte uns in letzter Zeit sehr oft mit seinen Ideen. Zum Beispiel hat jeder Schüler einen Adventkalender von ihm geschenkt bekommen, außerdem spielt die ganze Schule ein Mugglespiel namens „Engerl-Bengerl" Es wird bei Mugglen oft in der Adventzeit gespielt. …" Voldemort brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich kenne dieses kindische Zeugs zur Genüge. Mhmm, du sagst die ganze Schule … darf ich dann erfahren, wenn du hast?" Severus nickte und öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. „Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht. Dumbledore hat also einen Bann darüber gelegt. Interessant. Finde trotzdem heraus, wer Harry Potter hat!" Wieder nickte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ihr Wunsch sei mir Befehl!"


	13. 12 Dezember

12. Dezember

Severus war gleich nach seiner Rückkehr am frühen Morgen zu Albus ins Büro gelaufen. Nachdem er den Alten alles berichtet hatte, sah dieser ihn wissend an. „Das hatte ich vermutet! Nur leider wirst du dass nicht allzu leicht heraus finden, wie du ja bemerkt hast!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Es würde schwer werden es herauszubekommen.

An diesem herrlichen Samstag hatte sich Ron nach Hogsmead geschlichen. Was eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, da an diesem Wochenende sowieso jeder mit Erlaubnis dort hin durfte. Während die anderen sich erst auf den Weg machten, saß der Rotschopf schon im Eberkopf und beobachtete die dunklen Gestalten. „Was machst du hier Junge?", fragte der Wirt ihn unhöflich. „Ich … ich suche nach einem Drachenei!" Sofort kam eine besonders düster wirkende Gestalt auf ihn zu. Ron schluckte.

„Wo ist denn nur schon wieder Ron hin?" Langsam machte sich Hermine wirklich Sorgen. Die beiden Barbarazweige hatten noch keine Anzeichen des Wachstums gezeigt. Darum wusste sie immer noch nicht, wer der richtige war. Sie bezweifelte sogar, ob jemals eines der Zweige austrieb. Harry sah das Mädchen an. Er war schon länger im Verdacht gewesen, dass die beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft wollten, aber keiner sich traute. „Vielleicht ist er immer noch deprimiert wegen seiner Schokolade! Was mich im Moment interessiert ist, warum Voldemort hier in der Nähe rum spukt." Hermine sah in besserwisserisch an. „Ach komm. Sei doch nicht so naiv. Warum wird er wohl hier sein. Zur Antwort musst du nur in einen Spiegel schauen!" Harry wurde rot. Natürlich, warum sollte er sonst hier sein.

Angespannt saß Ronald Weasley der dunklen Gestalt gegenüber. Dieser beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm herüber. „Du suchst also ein Drachenei! Ich kann dir da bestimmt helfen. Natürlich nur, wenn die Summe stimmt!", hauchte der Mann ihm ins Ohr. Der Junge schluckte erneut. Was sollte er machen. „W .. wie viel denn?" Der Typ dachte kurz nach. Ron konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da es von einer tief hinab gezogenen Kapuze verdeckt wurde. „Sagen wir, 1.000 Galleonen!" Der Rotschopf wurde blass. „Woher soll ich so viel Geld auftreiben?" „Tja es gibt immer Mittel und Wege, wenn man etwas haben möchte!" Der Mann lachte auf. Woran er wohl dachte. „Okay sagen wir 500. Aber du musst noch etwas für mich tun! Und zwar etwas, was dir nicht leicht fallen wird!" Der Junge schluckte erneut und erblasste noch mehr, als der Kerl ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Severus schlich wie immer im Schloss umher. Warum wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen, wer Potters Engerl war? Viel besser wäre es doch herauszufinden, wer sein Bengerl war! Durch den Bann würde es sich auszahlen denjenigen zu entführen. Potter würde von alleine zu Voldemort kommen. Er schalt sich selbst für diesen Gedanken. Hatte er nicht versprochen auf Lilys Jungen acht zu geben. Wenn er doch nur nicht so aussehen würde wie sein Vater, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Fausthieb gegen die Wand ließ ihn wieder klar denken. Seit wann ließ er sich von Gefühlen leiten? Er war doch nur eine Schachfigur.

Durch Zufall hatte Luna Rons Miesere mitbekommen. 500 Galleonen konnte sie doch für ihn auftreiben. Der Klitterer lief zurzeit gut und Xenophilius stecket ihr gerne etwas mehr Taschengeld zu. Sie würde ihm das Geld beschaffen, doch das andere hatte sie nicht mitbekommen.


	14. 13 Dezember

_Sry das der Teil erst heute kommt ... aber RL is am WE echt stressig ... der heutige Teil kommt erst später ;)_

_lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**13. Dezember**

Harry mache sich Sorgen. Das Bett seines Freundes war die Nacht über leer geblieben. Wo war Ron den bloß abgeblieben? Das fragte sich auch Hermine. Langsam begann auch sie die Ideen von Dumbledore zu bezweifeln. Was würde noch alles passieren?

Diese Frage stellte sich auch Minerva. Die Professorin hatte Severus erneut beim Herumschleichen erwischt. Dadurch verhärtete sich ihr Verdacht, dass er etwas mit der verschwundenen Schokolade zu tun haben musste. Wer denn sonst? Sie wusste, wie wenig Severus Harry leiden konnte. Da war es doch logisch anzunehmen, dass er dessen Schokolade entwendet hat.

Ron hatte die Nacht über in den Gassen Hogmeads verbracht. An einer übersichtlichen Stelle hatte er sich nieder gelassen. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Becher mit einer Aufschrift: Bitte ich bin arm und brauche Geld. Natürlich hatte er sich zuvor verkleidet. Inzwischen hatte er schon 15 Sickel und 50 Knuts eingenommen. Es würde niemals reichen. Dazu müsste er ewig hier sitzen bleiben.

Währenddessen hatte Luna ihrem Vater bereits eine Eule geschickt. Sie hatte großes Glück mit ihrem Vater. Jeder andere hätte nach gefragt, wofür sie 500 Galleonen bräuchte. Doch Xenophilius schickte ihr ohne große Fragen einfach so das Geld. Zufrieden zählte die Blonde das Geld. Geschockt stellte sie fest, dass es nur 400 Galleonen waren. Zähneknirschend nahm sie trotzdem den Sack voll Münzen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ron.

Da in Hermine der Drang, anderer Bengerl heraus zu finden, erweckt war, schlich auch sie durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach Hinweisen. Unweigerlich stieß sie dabei mit Severus zusammen. Augenblicklich errötete das Mädchen. „Gu … Guten Tag, Professor!" „Miss Granger, warum in alles in der Welt geistern sie an einem Hogsmead Wochenende im Schloss herum?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Diese Frage könnte sie genauso gut ihm stellen. „Ich versuche etwas herauszufinden. Und was machen Sie hier?" Sofort warf er ihr einen verächtlichen Blich zu. „Das geht Sie nichts an! Was versuchen Sie den herauszufinden?", wollte er neugierig wissen. So leicht ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln. „Ähmm …" „Welch geistreiche Antwort", spottete er. Das Mädchen, das als Klassenbeste galt, war nicht im Stande ihn anzulügen. Gott sei Dank war er nicht auf ausgesprochene Antworten angewiesen. In ihren Gedanken sah er, was sie wirklich vor hatte. Sie könnte ihm mit ihrem Scharfsinn helfen. Unweigerlich lächelte er. Hermine ahnte, dass er wusste, was sie vorhatte.

Noch immer hatte Luna den Rotschopf nicht gefunden. Deswegen machte sie sich auf nach Hogsmead. Da es immer noch schneite, warf sie sich einen dunklen Mantel mit Kapuze über. Nur ein Rawenclaemblem verriet ihre Gesinnung. Im Schneegestöber entdeckte sie Ron. Er saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, warf sie ihm den Geldsack vor die Füße.

Verwirrt sah Ron auf. Er war eingedöst und hatte nur noch die dunkle Gestalt ausmachen können. Sofort griff er nach dem Geld und zählte nach. 400 Galleonen. Er sprang auf und sah sich um. Wem hatte er dieses Geschenk zu verdanken? Hocherfreut nahm er das Geld und machte sich auf zum Schloss. Vielleicht würde Harry ihm ja den Rest borgen.


	15. 14 Dezember

**14. Dezember**

10 Tage noch bis Weihnachten. Die Vorfreude der Schüler war zu spüren. Nur wenige waren unglücklich. So wie Ron. Harry hatte angefangen seinerseits Fragen zu stellen, als sein Freund ihn um 100 Galeonen bat. Der Rotschopf empfand die Fragen als lästig und verschwendete keine Zeit mit Erklärungen. Die 100 Galeonen würde er schon von wo anders bekommen.

Hermine war in das Büro von Severus befohlen worden. Leicht ängstlich saß sie vor ihm. Würde er sie bestrafen? „Miss Granger, haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum ich Sie hierher holen lasse?" Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ich brauche Ihre Hilfe in einer wichtigen Sache!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Snape brauchte ihre Hilfe?

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, diese neugierige Göre um Hilfe zu bitten. Immerhin hatte er in seinem Leben bisher nur eine Person um Hilfe gebeten. Doch diese hatte versagt. Trotzdem war er nun an ihn gebunden. Hass stieg ihn im auf, doch er unterdrückte seine Gefühle. Wegen Dumbledore war er ja gerade in dieser Situation.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein bester Freund fragte ihn ohne vorweisbaren Grund nach Geld. Vielleicht hätte er ihm doch helfen sollen? Und wo war überhaupt Hermine? Kopfschüttelnd saß er über sein Verwandlungsbuch gebeugt. Sie war doch noch nie herumgeschlichen ohne vorher wenigstens ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben. Doch die einzige Frage die ihn noch mehr quälte war, was Voldemort wohl vor hatte.

Da Ron immer noch 100 Galeonen fehlten, machte er sich daran, die ihm gestellte Forderung zu erledigen. Der Fremde hatte ihm zwar 500 Galeonen erspart, im Gegenzug dazu jedoch etwas anderes gefordert. Dem Rotschopf wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Es war einfach zu schrecklich, wenn er dabei erwischt werden würde. Er schluckte und schlich sich in den Kerker.

Erstaunt sah Hermine den Zaubertrankmeister an. Sollte sie ihm helfen? Ihre Neugierde stimmte zu, doch ihr Gewissen meinte es wäre falsch. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich Ihnen helfen soll …" Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Er war ihr Bengerl! Sie musste nett und hilfsbereit zu ihm sein. „Ich helfe Ihnen natürlich sehr gerne!", kam es ungewollt über ihre Lippen. Kurz huschte über seine Lippen ein Lächeln.

Er wusste es. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu helfen. Severus musste seine Freude unterdrücken. Ihre Neugierde schien sie ja fast aufzufressen. „Sehr gut. Schnüffeln Sie so gut es geht herum und erstatten Sie mir jeden Tag regelmäßig Bericht!", befahl er ihr. Voldemort würde bald seine Informationen haben. Natürlich würde er es auch Dumbledore erzählen müssen.

Inzwischen hatte Voldemort sein Versteck weihnachtlich schmücken lassen. Es war zwar nur eine Höhle, dennoch gefiel ihm das Werk. Der Christbaum war schwarz/silber/grün geschmückt worden. In denselben Farben waren in der ganzen Höhle Lammetter und Girlanden verteilt worden. Auch er war bereits in Weihnachtsstimmung. Harry Potter würde bald zu ihm kommen. Vielleicht sollte er Severus bitten, den Jungen eine Schleife aufzubinden, bevor er kam. Die Vorstellung erheiterte ihn.


	16. 15 Dezember

**15. Dezember**

„Wo wart ihr gestern?" Harry baute sich vor seinen Freunden auf. Er duldete keine Ausflüchte mehr. Ron war gestern erst zu später Stunde zurückgekehrt und wirkte nieder geschlagen. Hermine hingegen wirkte zufrieden und munter. Seit wann schlossen sie ihn aus?

„Ich war spazieren", log Hermine ohne rot zu werden. Im Prinzip stimmt es ja. Lächelnd las sie in ihrem Buch weiter. Es handelte von Spionage. Vielleicht könnte sie darin etwas Nützliches finden. Irgendwie war sie stolz darauf, dass Severus sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Aber es erhärtete auch ihre Vermutung.

Ron hingegen versuchte gar nicht zu lügen. Er sah einfach nur beschämt zu Boden. Seinen Freund anzulügen wäre für das Schrecklichste auf der Welt. Noch schrecklicher als das was er hatte tun müssen. Während Hermine bei Severus im Büro war, hatte Ron in seinen privaten Räumen etwas hinterlassen. Jetzt wo die Anspannung abgefallen war, könnte er es getrost lustig finden. Wenn ihn denn nicht die Angst beschlich, Snape könnte heraus finden wer es gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken schluckte Ron.

Severus schluckte, als er den Brief las. Dieser hatte er unter seinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Doch woher kam er? Wer hatte ihn dorthin gelegt? Niemand außer er war seit gestern hier gewesen. Außer Hermine. Er schluckte erneut. War der Brief etwa von ihr? Nein das könnte nicht sein. Oder doch?

Im Schulleiterbüro saß ein erheiterter Albus Dumbledore. Severus war direkt vor ihm gewesen und hatte nicht im Geringsten die Vermutung, dass er Harry Potters Engerl sein könnte. Die Vorstellung dass der Schwarzhaarige jetzt durchs Schloss schlich und nach der betreffenden Person suchte, war einfach nur witzig. Albus hätte ihm ja auch nicht wirklich helfen können, da der Bann selbst auf ihm lag. Aber vielleicht könnte er ihm Hinweise geben.

Minerva hatte Severus erneut beim Herumschleichen beobachtet. Nun reichte es ihr. Aufgebracht machte sie sich auf zu Albus. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Unterwegs stieß sie mit Hermine zusammen. Auch diese schien herumzuschnüffeln. Da Minerva schon so richtig wütend war, packte sie Hermine am Kragen und zog sie mit sich zum Schulleiterbüro.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Vielleicht würde sie so etwas Interessantes herausfinden. Vielleicht hatte ja einer der beiden Professoren ihren Freund gezogen.

Als es klopfte, versuchte Albus sein Lächeln zu verdecken. Er rechnete mit Severus, der sich vermutlich mal wieder über seine Aufgabe beschweren würde. Er hatte einige Hinweise versteckt. Umso überraschter war er, als Minerva Hermine voraus bei der Tür hinein schubste. „Minerva, was verschlägt dich und Miss Granger hierher?" Die Frau begann sofort sich wasserfallartig aufzuregen. Das Mädchen hingegen sah sich aufmerksam um. In ihrer Gedanken konnte er das Gespräch mit Severus sehen. Anscheinend war er doch so klug gewesen jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. „Minerva! Du weißt, dass ich Severus voll und ganz vertraue! Warum zweifelst du noch immer an ihm?" Er sah, dass sie darauf keine Antwort hatte. „Gut. Dann wünsche ich den Damen noch einen schönen Tag!" Minerva rauschte sofort aus dem Raum. Nur Hermine blieb noch stehen. Ihr Blick hing auf einem seiner versteckten Hinweise.

Konnte es sein? Aber warum sollte er absichtlich so viele überdeutliche Hinweise verstreuen? Hermines Blick schweifte unaufhörlich durch den Raum. Von Hinweis zu Hinweis. Unmöglich. Dumbledore war viel zu klug um so etwas zu tun. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass McGonagal weg war und der Schulleiter sie beobachtete. Errötet murmelte sie ein „Auf Wiedersehen, Sir!" und verschwand ebenfalls bei der Tür hinaus.

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ron. Darum beschloss er Hedwig mit einem Brief nach Gringotts zu schicken. Die arme Eule kam zu später Stunde schwer beladen zu ihm zurück. Freudig überreicht er seinem rothaarigen Freund, ohne Erklärung zu erwarten, 100 Galeonen.


	17. 16 Dezember

**16. Dezember**

8 Kästchen noch. 8-mal noch schlafen gehen. Die Vorfreude war immer mehr zu spüren. Jeder versuchte ein Geschenk für sein Bengerl und für seine Freunde aufzutreiben. Ron war glücklich, dass er endlich die 500 Galeonen beisammen hatte. Es war schneller gegangen als erwartet. Aber mit solchen Freunden war das kein Wunder. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Typen wieder finden.

Hermines Hochgefühl war unendlich. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wer Harrys Engerl war. Doch irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust es jetzt schon Severus zu erzählen. Er solle ruhig etwas zappeln und etwas für die Information locker machen.

Harry war froh, dass er Ron doch geholfen hatte. Wer weiß, was sein Freund sonst für Geld alles getan hätte. Er seufzte. Anscheinend steckten Hermine und Ron jeder in einem eigenen Abenteuer, nur er nicht. Er, der Junge der Überlebte, langweilte sich. Vielleicht könnte er Voldemort ausspionieren?

In seiner geschmückten Höhle saß der dunkle Lord in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel. Er langweilte sich ebenfalls. Severus hatte sich noch nicht wieder gemeldet und Wurmschwanz war des Kochens nicht befähigt. Es fehlte eindeutig der weibliche Tatsch. Vielleicht sollte er Bellatrix kontaktieren, sie konnte bestimmt kochen. Sie würde es auch gerne machen.

Sie wusste etwas. Severus spähte unbemerkt immer wieder zu Hermine. Wie alle Schüler braute sie gerade den von ihm aufgetragenen Trank. Sie wirkte glücklich und erwiderte seine Blicke zeitweise mit einem Grinsen, dass er nur zu gut kannte. Es machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Sie musste herausgefunden haben, was er wissen wollte. Er ahnte bereits, dass sie ihm am langen Arm verhungern lassen würde. Typisch Frau. Warum hatte er gedacht, dass sie eine Ausnahme war?

Die Glocke läutete das Ende der Stunde ein. Fluchtartig verließen die Schüler den Kerker. Hermine wollte gerade aus dem Raum verschwinden, als jemand sie zurück hielt. „Was haben Sie heraus gefunden?" Diese Stimme, ließ sie leicht zittern. Schnell wandte sie sich um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein habe ich nicht!" Scharf sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste was er versuchte. Doch so leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen.

Verwundert hob er die Braue. Okklumentik. Seit wann beherrscht sie diese? Er sah ihr triumphierendes Lächeln. „Miss Granger, lügen sie mich nicht an!" Langsam machte sie ihn wütend. Fest presste er seine Lippen aufeinander. Wie konnte sie es wagen? „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen? Oder soll ich ihr Haus um 50 Punkte erleichtern?" Warum lächelte sie immer noch? Anscheinend war es ihr egal, wie viele Punkte er ihr abziehen würde. Sie würde es ihm doch nicht erzählen. Frauen, dachte er sich zornig.

Sie hatte ihn in der Hand. Triumphierend wandte sie sich um und rauschte aus dem Raum. So einfach würde sie nicht ihr Wissen preisgeben. Mit Männern zu spielen, war die Kunst jeder Frau. Sie war da keine Ausnahme. Sie wusste, dass es ihn zerfressen würde. Irgendwann kam er sicher angekrochen und bettelte um die Information, die sie ihm geben konnte.

Albus bemerkte Severus Unbehagen erst beim Abendessen. Hermine war also klug genug, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Da er selbst gern den Schwarzhaarigen ärgerte, gefiel es ihn umso mehr, ihn so zermürbt zu sehen. Ein leiser Lacher entfuhr ihm, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Severus einbrachte. Diese Adventzeit würde in die Geschichte eingehen.


	18. 17 Dezember

**17. Dezember**

Langsam wurde auch mit dem Schmücken des Schlosses begonnen. Hagrid schleppte die Christbäume ins Schloss, welche dann von den Lehrern geschmückt wurden. Die Rüstungen wurden verzaubert und trällerten die verschiedensten Weihnachtslieder.

Ron wurde langsam nervös. Er musste unbedingt nach Hogsmead kommen. Vielleicht könnte er Harry wieder um Hilfe bitten. Alleine wollte er nicht gehen. Außerdem war das Ei bestimmt schwer. Vorsichtig fragte er Harry. „Ähm … Harry, du … Ähm … würdest du vielleicht mit mir nach Hogsmead schleiche? Immerhin kennst du die Geheimgänge und so … ich müsste zum Eberkopf etwas erledigen."

Harry sah verwundert auf. „Na klar komm ich mit! Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du mich halbwegs einweihst!" lachte er. Schnell holte er aus seinem Koffer den Tarnumhang und stopfte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Vielleicht würden sie ihn brauchen. Danach suchte er die Karte des Rumtreibers. Nach etwa 5 Minuten stand er wieder neben Ron, der einen Sack Geld bei sich hatte. „Dann lass uns losgehen!"

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, spazierte Hermine durchs Schloss. Die Rüstungen sangen gerade einen ihrer Lieblingsweihnachtssongs und sie trällerte mit. All I want for Christmas. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht singen konnte. Gott sei Dank war keiner in ihrer Nähe unterwegs. Vielleicht sollte sie Severus einen fairen Preis vorschlagen für die Preisgabe der Information. Ihr würde da bestimmt was Fieses einfallen. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sie so schnell Okklumentik erlernt hatte, nur um ihn eins auszuwischen, ließ sie Lächeln.

Ihre Stimme hallte durch die Gänge und machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sie spielte mit ihm! Warum ließ er sich das gefallen? Er war ihr Lehrer und sie war bloß eine besserwisserische kleine Göre. Doch so klein war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Aus ihr war eine Frau geworden. Ihr Gesang verzauberte ihn. Verdammt. Woran dachte er denn da? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Gedanken. Schrecklich. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken und ging weiter. Unbeabsichtigt stieß er mit Hermine zusammen.

Dicht aneinander gedrängt kamen die beiden Jungen endlich im Eberkopf an. Es war immer noch kalt. Ein Schneesturm machte es zusätzlich unmöglich länger als nötig draußen zu verweilen. Der Wirt sah die beiden nur kurz komisch an, sagte aber nichts. Er deutete lediglich mit dem Kopf in eine dunkle Ecke. Harry bemerkte Rons Anspannung sagte aber nichts. Wie in Trance ging der Junge auf die dunkle Gestalt zu. Er hatte wie letztes Mal die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. „Das ging aber schnell!", meinte er, als er den Sack Geld in Rons Händen entdeckte. Irgendwie kam Harry die Stimme bekannt vor. „Hast du getan, was ich verlangt habe?" Der Rotschopf nickte geistesabwesend. Er war ganz blass. „Wo ist es?" „Es wird dir morgen Abend geliefert. Sei am Nordturm um Mitternacht! Wenn du willst, kannst du mir das Geld erst da geben!" Ron nickte und wandte sich um. Harry sah dem Fremden noch einmal genauer an. Dieser hob kurz den Kopf. Der Junge konnte kurz einige Züge des Mannes erkennen. Geschockt wollte er etwas sagen, wurde aber von Ron mitgeschleift. Der Typ bedeutete ihm den Mund zu halten.

Hermine war leicht errötet und hörte auf zu singen. In letzter Zeit stieß sie erschreckend oft mit ihm zusammen. Wenn doch nur die Barbarazweige endlich eine Antwort liefern würden. „Guten Tag, Sir!", grüßte sie ihn mit einem gleichgültigen Ton. Sie wollte gerade an ihm vorbei gehen, als er sie zurück hielt. Das Mädchen konnte nur erahnen, was er wollte. „Nicht so einfach!", antwortete sie seinen unausgesprochenen Gedanken. Seinem wütenden Blick wich sie einfach aus und sah zu Boden. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihr?

Könnten Blicke töten, so wäre Hermine vermutlich im Moment in Flammen aufgegangen. Wie konnte sie ihm die Information verwehren? Immerhin hatte er sie um Hilfe gebeten! Er würde nie wieder jemanden um Hilfe bitten, wenn er dabei immer enttäuscht wurde. „Miss Granger!", herrschte er sie an. Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Ganz nah. Betroffen sah sie auf. Spielte sie schon wieder? Er war unsicher und das hasste er am meisten.

Minerva war wieder unterwegs. Vielleicht würde sie die üblichen Verdächtigen wieder sehen. Die Rüstungen trällerten Last Christmas und die Professorin pfiff vergnügt mit. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Hermine und Severus standen unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe. Sie räusperte sich. Sofort stoben die beiden auseinander, als ob sie bei etwas erwischt worden wären. In Minerva wuchs ein neuer Verdacht.


	19. 18 Dezember

**18. Dezember**

Nicht nur die Vorfreude wuchs unter den Schülern, sondern auch Verwirrtheit und diverse andere Gefühle. Immer mehr kamen die Gerüchte auf, dass ein mächtiger schwarzer Zauber dahinter liegen musste. Auch das Rätselt um die verschiedenen Schokoladen war noch immer ungeklärt.

Langsam wusste Minerva nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Ein Verdacht da, ein Verdacht dort. Oder wurde sie langsam Paranoid? Dass die Adventzeit stressig war, wusste sie, aber dass sie ihren Verstand verlieren würde, war ihr neu.

Genauso ging es Hermine. Ihre Gefühle begannen zu rasen, wenn sie ihn sah. Doch warum war dem so? Es machte sie verrückt etwas nicht zu wissen. Wütend knallte sie den Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch.

Harry konnte Hermines Geste verstehen. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum sie so wütend war, aber er würde es wahrscheinlich sowieso nie erfahren. Der Junge war selbst noch viel zu verwirrt wegen gestern. Warum sollte der Mann für Ron so etwas machen?

Ron hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr. Immer wieder hallten die Worte des Fremden in seinem Kopf. Am Nordturm. Mitternacht. Hoffentlich würde er nicht erwischt werden. Das war seine geringste Sorge. Was, wenn jemand das Ei entdeckte? Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Norbert. Warum wollte er Hagrids Wunsch überhaupt erfüllen? Am Ende würde er nur wieder gebissen werden. Er seufzte.

Severus schritt genervt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Reflexartig fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Was war los? Mit ihm, mit allen hier. Aber nicht nur das machte ihn wütend, sondern auch Hermines Verhalten. Wie konnte sie ihm nur diese Information enthalten. Es war inakzeptabel! Nicht nur ihr Verhalten missfiel ihm, sondern auch sein eigenes. Was war das gestern zum Beispiel mit ihnen beiden los gewesen? Warum waren sie auseinander gegangen, als Minerva sie gesehen hatte? Genervt ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen.

Währenddessen in der weihnachtlichen Höhle. Wurmschwanz hatte endlich die Küche eingebaut, was seinen Herrn glücklich machte. Inzwischen tanzte Bellatrix schon durch die Küche und kochte für ihren Meister. „Hier Meister! Spaghetti Carbonare!" Freudig hielt sie ihm den Teller hin. Lord Voldemort fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Das sieht lecker aus." „Danke, my Lord!" Bellatrix verneigte sich tief. Genüsslich begann er zu essen. „Lecker!" Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, sie zu holen.

Es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es gemein wäre, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Aber andererseits war es witzig mit ihn zappeln zu lassen. Aber war es das richtige? Es war schon dunkel. Sollte sie jetzt zu ihm gehen?

Ron und Harry schlichen sich unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war bald soweit. Damit den Geldbeutel niemand sehen konnte, packte er ihn in eine Tasche. Vorsichtig stiegen die beiden den Nordturm hinauf. Mitternacht. Eine Gestalt auf einem Besen näherte sich ihnen. Sekundenspäter landete er vor ihnen. „Geld!", sagte er barsch. „Ei!", blaffte Ron. Zeitgleich tauschten sie die Sachen aus. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du die Aufgabe erfüllt hast! Ansonsten wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Harry sah Ron verwirrt an.


	20. 19 Dezember

Während die Professoren, allen voran Flitwick, die Bäume schmückten, diskutierten die Schüler über ihre Weihnachtswünsche. Da viele nach Hause fahren würden, hat Dumbledore schon mal dafür gesorgt, dass alle am 24.12 noch da bleiben würden. Die große Auflösung durfte nicht vorher und nicht nachher geschehen. Seine Pläne mussten befolgt werden.

Das Briefpapier knisterte in seinen Händen. Er hatte ihn ja schon so oft gelesen und immer noch kapierte er ihn nicht. Wer hatte ihn geschrieben? Noch immer war er sich in dieser Sache nicht sicher. Vielleicht Hermine? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Bestimmt war es ein Schülerstreich. Ein Treffpunkt stand auf dem Papier. 23.12 im Eberkopf. Unterschrieben war der Brief mit den Worten: In ewiger Liebe deine heimliche Verehrerin! Eine Blamage, wenn er auftauchen würde. Aber es reizte ihn hin zu gehen.

Ein Blick auf die Triebe verriet ihr, dass beide zeigten die gleiche Reaktion. Die Knospen waren leicht geöffnet und grün schien durch. Unentschieden, einstweilen. Hermine seufzte. Es war dumm, an so einen alten Aberglauben festzuhalten. Es würden sich bestimmt andere Möglichkeiten bieten. Sie musste ihm ja auch noch die Information zukommen lassen, die er brauchte. Ihre Forderung wurde langsam klar. Vielleicht könnte sie um ein Date bieten. Kopfschüttelnd ermahnte sie sich selbst. Woran dachte sie da nur?

Ron und Harry saßen um das Ei. „Sag mir bitte, dass du ein riesiges Omelette machen möchtest!", bat der Schwarzhaarige inständig. Langsam schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Harry hatte es vermutet. „Lass mich raten. Engerl Bengerl?" Diesmal nickte der Rotschopf. Der Junge konnte mehr als nur ahnen, wenn sein Freund gezogen hatte.

Minerva grinste, als sie Severus sah. „Morgen werter Kollege." Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie verwirrt an. Minerva zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass es solch Beziehungen verboten sind!" Noch verwirrter ließ sie ihn stehen. Ihr schneller Schritt führte sie zu ihrem Platz neben Albus. „Guten Morgen, Albus. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?" Der Schulleiter lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Endlich jemand, der gut gelaunt war.

„Gut danke der Nachfrage!", trällerte Albus. Anscheinend erheiterte sie etwas. Minerva war ihm schon immer seine liebste Kollegin gewesen. Auch, wenn da nie mehr sein würde. Und er hoffte, dass sie es auch wusste. Sein Blick schweifte in der Halle umher. Belustigt blieb er an Severus hängen. Den hatte anscheinend etwas verstimmt. Wahrscheinlich war er bei der Suche noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Und Hermine hatte es ihm anscheinend immer noch nicht nähergebracht.

Wütend funkelte er ihr nach. Was redete die Alte da? Severus war verwirrt. War sie die Absenderin des Briefes? Oder meinte sie etwas anderes. Langsam wurde er noch wahnsinnig. Er musste Hermine zur Preisgabe der Information zwingen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Severus wandte sich um und stieß prompt mit ihr zusammen. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an und lief dann davon. Betrübt sah er ihr hinterher. Eindeutig. Alle wurden verrückt!


	21. 20 Dezember

**20. Dezember**

Der vierte Adventsonntag war angebrochen. Andächtig wurde die Kerze auf dem Adventkranz entzündet. Vier Tage noch, dann war es endlich vorbei. Das war die Hoffnung von allen.

Sicher lag das Ei unter Rons Bett. Inständig hoffte der Rotschopf, dass es nicht schlüpfte. Es wäre eine Katastrophe. Vier Tage waren einfach zu lange. Zu lange um das Ei sicher und geheim zu verwahren. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt ein Geschenk. Wenn Dumbledore nächstes Jahr dieselbe Idee hätte, würde er den ganzen Dezember über krank bleiben.

Hermine teilte seine Gedanken. Anfangs hatte sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Langsam wich dieser Gedanke. Es war ihr ohnehin peinlich, dass sie gestern vor Severus davon gelaufen war. Es war ein unnatürlicher Reflex gewesen.

Heute hatte Severus keine Lust sein Büro zu verlassen. Ihm war das Gelächter gestern genug gewesen. Nachdem das Mädchen davongelaufen war, hatten sich bestimmt wieder die wildesten Gerüchte in den Köpfen der Schüler gebildet. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Warum machte ihn dieses Mädchen nur so verrückt?

Langsam machte der dunkle Lord sich Sorgen. Severus war noch nie unzuverlässig gewesen. Irgendetwas musste in diesem Schloss vor sich gehen, mit dem sein Spion nicht klar kam. Dies ließ ihn Lächeln. Noch nie hatte Severus etwas nicht geschafft. Es würde den Schwarzhaarigen wahnsinnig machen.

Auch Albus lachte ebenfalls über diese Tatsache. Irgendwie war es ihm immer ein Spaß, Severus zu ärgern und ihn zu fordern. Schon alleine der Schachzug, ihm keine Schokolade zu geben, war genial gewesen. Albus, du bist der beste Pläneschmieder den ich kenne, dachte er sich.

Währenddessen kramte Harry in seinem Koffer. Er suchte nach etwas Süßem, dass er Draco schenken könnte. Sonst müsste er Dobby bitten, etwas zu besorgen. In den Weiten seines Koffers entdeckte er eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen und ein paar Schokofrösche. Das würde reichen. Er verstand nicht warum die anderen sich so viel Mühe machten.


	22. 21 Dezember

**21. Dezember**

Nur noch drei Kästchen, bzw. bei Harry und Ron nur noch zwei + ein leeres Kästchen. Immer näher rückt der Tag der Erlösung, dachte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. Wenn sie dann erst mal zu Hause war, würde sie alles daran setzen, diesen Advent zu vergessen. Natürlich ohne Alkohol. Außerdem hatte sie Severus immer noch nicht verraten, wer Harrys Engerl war.

Er hatte keine Lust zu unterrichten, dennoch schleppte er sich in den Klassenraum. Einige der Schüler grinsten ihn dümmlich an. Sofort waren die Häuser um einige Punkte leichter. „Machen wir heute eine Weihnachtsstunde. Brauen Sie einen Trank ihrer Wahl, denn ich anschließend benote. Aber sprengen Sie nicht den Kerker in die Luft!" Dabei sah er unweigerlich Neville an. Am Ende der Stunde, machte Severus seine Runde und sah in jeden Kessel. Bei Hermine staunte er. Sie hatte einen Liebestrank gebraut, auch noch ziemlich gut. Ihm lag eine zynische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, schluckte sie jedoch hinunter. Es lebten schon zu viele dämliche Gedanken in den Köpfen der pubertierenden Schüler. Er gab ihr lediglich Punkte dafür.

Besorgnis machte sich in Ron breit, als er feststellte, wie kalt das Ei war. Was wenn es nicht schlüpfen würde? Er musste es unbedingt warm halten. Das Ei töten wollte er keinesfalls. Aus seinen sauberen Kleidern baute er ein Nest und bettete das Ei in der Mitte. Ob das wirklich reichte wusste er nicht.

Inzwischen war Lord Voldemorts Schadenfreude in Wut umgewandelt. Er hatte Wurmschwanz dazu verdonnert, als Ratte sich in Hogwarts einzuschleichen. Sein Auftrag war es, Severus zu kontaktieren und ihm die Wut des Lords vorzutragen. Die Ratte bahnte sich den Weg in die Kerker und kroch unter der Tür durch. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Stirn war von Falten durchzogen. Ohne vorher auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, verwandelte sich Wurmschwanz direkt vor ihm. „Hallo Severus!" Der Schwarzhaarige erschrak nicht einmal. „Ich dachte mir, dass er dich schicken wird. Die Information die er braucht, habe ich noch nicht!" Er klang niedergeschlagen. Dem Besucher war diese Emotion an ihm neu. Jedes aufscheinen seiner Gefühle waren neu, da er sich immer gefühlskalt gab. „Ähm … okay … ich werde es ihm wohl beibringen müssen …" Ehe er sich wieder in eine Ratte verwandelte, schluckte er. Das würde dem Lord nicht gefallen.

Harry sah betrübt auf seinen Adventkalender. Er sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber es störte ihn, dass die Schokolade des 24. Türchens weg war. Es machte ihn geradezu wütend. Der Täter musste gestellt werden. Um jeden Preis.


	23. 22 Dezember

**22. Dezember**

Die Vorfreude stieg ins Grenzenlose. Die meisten freuten sich aber auch schon auf zu Hause. Alle wollten endlich, dass dieses ganze Durcheinander vorbei war.

Minerva war auf dem Weg zu Albus. Sie wollte ihn Fragen, ob die er im Bilde über Severus war. Ohne anzuklopfen, riss sie die Tür seines Büros auf. Verwirrt hielt sie inne. Albus stand in einem roten Kostüm vor ihr. „A … Albus?" Der Schulleiter setzte sich eine rote Mütze auf und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Guten Tag, Minerva. Ich werde zu Weihnachten den Weihnachtsmann geben!" Argwöhnisch sah sie ihn an. Nun war es endgültig vorbei mit seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit. „Aber Albus, was wenn einer der Schüler an das Christkind glaubt?" Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu einem Schrank. „Für diesen Fall, Minerva", langsam drehte er sich zu ihr, „habe ich vorgesorgt!" Triumphierend hielt er ein Engerlkostüm hoch. Minerva schluckte.

Inzwischen hatte Harry das Spionagebuch von Hermine geborgt. Der Schokodieb musste doch Spuren hinterlassen haben. Aufmerksam studierte er den „Tatort". Es war nichts zu entdecken. Der Täter musste etwas von seinem Handwerk verstehen. Er bückte sich, um unter sein Bett zu sehen. Da entdeckte er einen entscheidenden Hinweis.

Der Brief lag auf dem Schreibtisch und er saß davor. Severus verzweifelte langsam an der ganzen Sache. Wer war der Absender? Noch immer rang er mit sich selbst. Sollte er den Termin wahrnehmen und am Treffpunkt morgen erscheinen? Nachdenkend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er war doch sonst nicht so ängstlich. Eines wusste er: Urlaub wäre nicht schlecht.

Hermine hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Dieser brachte sie nun zum Büro von Severus. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür. Vielleicht war er ja nicht da! Sie hoffte es. Doch ein mürrischen „Treten Sie ein!" zerstörte ihre Hoffnung. Sie schluckte und trat ein. Severus sah nicht gerade weihnachtlich gestimmt aus. „Guten Tag, Sir. Ich habe mich entschlossen es ihnen zu sagen, unter einer Bedingung …"

Er sah auf. Sie schon wieder. Wollte sie ihn schon wieder in Verlegenheit bringen? „Sagen Sie es nicht! Ich habe eine unnatürliche Bitte. Begleiten Sie mich morgen zu einem Treffen! Es wäre unvorteilhaft dort allein zu erscheinen." Interessiert beobachtete er sie. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rot, sie musste draußen gewesen sein. Ihre Haare deuteten auch daraufhin, sie waren von der Feuchtigkeit gelockter als sonst. Bevor sie es bemerken konnte, wandte er den Blickwieder seinem Schreibtisch zu.

„Ähm gerne!" Sie war überaus überrascht. So musste sie auch nicht ihre Bedingung aussprechen. „Ich äh … habe meine Bedingung vergessen …" log sie schlecht. Das Lächeln unterdrückte sie. Alles war perfekt, ohne dass es peinlich für sie geworden wäre. Er nannte ihr die Zeit, zu der sie zu ihm in den Kerker kommen sollte. Im Gegenzug dazu nannte sie ihm die Information. Das, was sie ihm erzählte, machte ihn unheimlich wütend. Sie sah es ihm an. Bevor er etwas tun oder sagen konnte, verschwand sie aus dem Büro. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln.


	24. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

Ein Tag noch, dann ist Weihnachten. Das Schloss war fertig geschmückt, die Rüstungen trällerten immer noch die bekanntesten Weihnachtslieder und Dumbledore konnte McGonagal erfolgreich überreden, das Christkind zu mimen. Dem großen Fest am nächsten Tag stand nichts mehr im Wege.

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit war Hermine in den Kerker geschlichen. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Umhang ohne Gryffindoremblem übergezogen, zur Tarnung. Aufgeregt klopfte sie an seine Tür. Ein etwas nervöses „Treten Sie ein" ließ sie eintreten. „Guten Morgen, Sir!" Doch er funkelte sie bloß an. „Guten Morgen … unter GUT stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor!", blaffte er sie an. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, was ihn erwartete. Hermine verstand nicht, warum er dem Treffen dann nachgab. Besorgt sah sie ihn an

Severus sah es ihr an. Sie war besorgt. Besorgt um ihn? Was war bloß mit diesem Mädchen los. „Okay. Ziehen Sie ihre Kapuze so tief sie können in ihr Gesicht. Es gibt schon genügend Gerüchte und denen wollen wir nicht noch welche anfügen!" Sie tat wie geheißen. Im Schritt hielt er inne. Das Schwarz stand ihr außerordentlich gut. Was machst du da, ermahnte er sich selbst. „Kommen Sie! Bevor noch jemand uns entdecken kann." Vorsichtig verließen sie den Kerker und noch vorsichtiger das Schloss. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. So dachten sie zumindest.

Minerva stand am Fenster um die schöne weiße Landschaft zu betrachten, als sie zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten entdeckte. Den einen identifizierte sie als Severus. Doch wer war der andere? Lächelnd vermutete sie nur eine: Hermine. Wollte er nur wegen einem Mädchen seinen Job riskieren? Sie selbst würde so etwas nie tun. Ihren Job riskieren. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie dieses bescheuerte Kostüm angenommen hatte. Albus hatte gedroht sie zu entlassen, wenn sie nicht mitmachen würde.

Ein weiterer Hogwartsianer war bereits zu früher Stunde unterwegs. Harry Potter. Der Hinweis von gestern führte ihn direkt zu einem Raum.

Aufgeregt saßen sie im Eberkopf. Es war schon viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie eingetreten waren. Der Wirt bedachte sie immer mit einem feindseligen Blick. Was dachte er bloß? Egal. Um Mittag herum setzte sich plötzlich ein Mann neben sie. Severus atmete scharf aus. Was sollte das? Der Brief war doch mit „In ewiger Liebe" unterzeichnet worden. „Was wollen Sie?", fuhr er ihn an. Er ließ jegliche Begrüßungsfloskel beiseite. Hermine rutschte unruhig neben ihm hin und her. Der Typ hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. „Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne. Ich liebe es, wenn du dich so aufregst. Das macht es immer wieder wert, dich zu ärgern, Severus!", lachte der Mann und fuhr sich mit der rechten über die Kapuze um sie zu entfernen. Hermine und Severus hielten die Luft an, als sie sein Gesicht sahen. Unmöglich!

„Warum habt ihr das getan? Und für wen?" Harry stand vor einer Horde Hauselfen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass eine von ihnen immer wieder für einen Hogwartsianer Schokolade geklaut hatte. Doch keiner wolle verraten, wer es war und für wen sie es getan hatte. Im Stillen verfluchte er die Gesetzte der Hauselfen.

Albus grinste, als er die Gesichter der beiden sah. Sein Streich war voll und ganz aufgegangen. „Severus, warum hast du eigentlich Miss Granger mitgenommen?", fragte er belustigt. Das Mädchen lief sofort rot an, während er luftschnappend nach einer Erklärung suchte. „Mir war sonst keiner in den Sinn gekommen!", rechtfertigte er sich schließlich, „ wie kamen Sie eigentlich auf diese ganzen Ideen?" „Tja ein brillanter Kopf hat brillante Ideen!" Severus schnaubte. Albus lachte immer noch über ihn. „Naja ich werde dann wieder hoch zum Schloss gehen!", verabschiedete er sich immer noch lachend.

Dumbledore! Der Hass stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte der Alte es wagen? Er hatte unnötig auf die Begleitung der Göre bestanden. Nun war er nur noch mehr zum Gespött geworden. Noch mehr Gerüchte würden aufkommen. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sah dann zu ihr. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Was dachte sie gerade? Langsam näherte sie sich ihm. Was war das? Warum näherte er sich ihr ebenfalls? Seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Langsam aber stetig näherten sich ihre Gesichter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählte Harry gerade Ron, was er heraus gefunden hatte, als Hermine mit einem hochroten Gesicht herein gestapft kam. „Hermine … was ist los?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Verwirrt sahen sie ihr nach. Gut, dass morgen die Ferien begannen.


	25. 24 Dezember

**24. Dezember**

Endlich war es so weit. Weihnachten! Aufgeregt stürmten die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Alle freuten sich darauf, heute endlich nach Hause zu fahren, zu ihren Familien und Freunden.

Hermine erwachte aus einem Albtraum. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie es leider auch erlebt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie daran dachte. Eine Stimme in ihr sagte, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war. Die andere und das war wohl ihr Gewissen, machte ihr immer wieder klar, welche Konsequenzen das mit sich brachte. Am liebsten hätte sie aufgeschrien. In ihrer Verzweiflung sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihre Barbarazweige mit einer fröhlichen Botschaft. Eines war ausgetrieben. Und auch noch das Richtige, dachte sie sich vergnügt.

Vorsichtig und behaglich wickelte Ron eine rote Schleife um das Ei. So sah es wirklich richtig weihnachtlich aus. Lächelnd betrachtete er es. Es war schwer gewesen, eines zu bekommen. Jetzt war er froh, es endlich wieder los zu werden. Weihnachtslieder pfeifend klebte er noch einen Glitzerstern auf das Ei.

Auch Harry war am Geschenke einpacken. Die paar Süßigkeiten, die er Draco schenken wollte verpackte er festlich in Geschenkpapier. Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum sich die anderen so viel Mühe für das Geschenk gegeben hatten. Als er fertig war, erschien eine Hauselfe. „Winky soll alle Geschenke einsammeln, Sir!" Harry nickte und reichte ihr das Päckchen. Nervös lächelte sie ihn an und sah sich danach um. „Wie hat Ihnen die Schokolade gemundet, Sir?" „Nunja ich hatte heute keine Chance in den Genuss von Schokolade zu kommen, da gleich am ersten Tag mein 24. Kästchen geöffnet wurde." Es redete sich in Rage. Winky quickte auf. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, Sir. Er bat mich, Schokolade zu holen!" Harry sah sie an. „Wer bat dich darum? Sag es mir, oder ich verzaubere dich!" Wieder quickte die Hauselfe. „Es war Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Schnell verschwand sie, bevor sie noch mehr anstellen konnte. Harry vermutete, dass sie sich etwas antun würde. Aber es war ihm egal. Er wusste, wer hinter dem Schokoladenklau steckte.

Missmutig hatte sich Minerva als Christkind verkleidet. Wieso kam Albus dieses Jahr nur auf so viele blöde Ideen? Sie seufzte. Sie wartete, bis alle Schüler in der Halle waren, bevor sie einen Schritt vor die Tür machte. Vor dieser stand jedoch schon Albus, der Minerva abholen wollte. „Wollen wir?" Feierlich hielt er ihr die Hand hin. Schluckend geleitete sie ihn zur Großen Halle.

Severus gähnte. Er war gestern erst spät und sturzbetrunken in seine Gemächer zurück gekehrt. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wieso hatte sie es getan? Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass er verschlafen hatte. Verdammt. Schnell sprang er auf. Zu schnell. Der ganze Raum drehte sich um ihn. Er musste sich setzten um nicht umzukippen. Wie sollte er so zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch kommen? Egal. Zügig zog er sich an und versuchte unbemerkt in die große Halle zu kommen. Was nicht so leicht war, da er sich an der Wand abstützen musste, um nicht umzukippen. Alkohol war einfach schlecht. Jedes Mal wenn ihm Schüler entgegen kamen versuchte er sich normal zu geben. Leichter gesagt als getan. Doch unglaublich aber wahr: Er schaffte es tatsächlich unbemerkt auf seinen Platz zu kommen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich jeder Gedanke nur um Hermine. Seinen Auftrag von Voldemort hatte er völlig vergessen.

Federnden Schrittes durchschritten Minerva und Albus das Portal. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Irgendwie begann Minerva Freude daran zu finden. So blöd war die Idee gar nicht gewesen. Albus neben ihr strahlte wie die Sonne selbst. Viele hielten Dumbledore bereits für alt und senil, doch seine Ideen waren schlichtweg brillant.

Endlich begann die Auflösung. Geschenke wurden ausgetauscht und die Kritik daran. Die Hauselfen brachte jedem sein Geschenk und den Namen seines Engerls und noch eventuell eine Nachricht von ihm.

So war Ron Luna überausdankbar, als er nur einen Brief bekam, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass das Geld von ihr stammte. Sie war wirklich eine gute, aber verrückte, Freundin und dafür war er ihr dankbar.

Harry bekam eine Packung Säuredrops auf der „Mit viel Liebe drinne!" stand. Er wusste auch ohne Namen, wer ihn hatte. Irgendwie verzieh er Dumbledore auch die Sache mit der Schokolade. Er hatte bestimmt nicht gewusst, dass Winky sie gestohlen hatte.

Als Hermine ihr Päckchen öffnete wurde sie rot. Ein Zaubertrankbuch! Genau dasselbe hatte sie für Severus besorgt. Anscheinend passten sie besser zusammen, als ihnen lieb war. Doch sie, nein das Barbarazweigerl hatte anders entschieden. Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich an Ron und küsste ihn.

Severus schluckte. Nicht nur weil ihm schlecht war, sondern weil er sein Päckchen geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte ihm das Buch gekauft, das er für sie besorgt hatte. Mist. Unweigerlich sah er zu ihr hinunter und bekam gerade noch den Kuss mit. Obwohl ihm noch vom Vortag schlecht war, griff er sich die nächstbeste Weinflasche und begann zu trinken.

_Tja und das wars mit Weihnachten in Hogwarts!! Danke fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß!  
lg tinschchen_

_ Ein kleines Dankesvideo gibts hier … -- _

www .youtube .com/watch?v=bsuG5Ts1CEs


End file.
